clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Water
Card-Jitsu Water is a spin-off of Card-Jitsu and is another, more fast-paced version of Card-Jitsu Fire. The game was confirmed in a trailer posted on the What's New Blog and is members-only. News of this new game was released in late October 2010 and in early November 2010. It is said that the big storm was leading up to its arrival. Card-Jitsu Water was only for Non-Members in the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 and Celebration of Snow so far. The Dojo The Water Dojo is hidden inside a waterfall. Players enter the room, and like all other types of Card-Jitsu, has mats for free play. When you throw a snowball in this dojo, it becomes a water balloon. Sensei's mat area looks similar to the other dojos. Gameplay In Card-Jitsu Water, penguins move on a grid of tiles that are floating down a river towards a waterfall. At the head of the river is a gong. Tiles not occupied by a penguin each have an element (fire, water, or snow) of varying size (small, medium, large). Unlike in the previous Card-Jitsu games, penguins do not fight each other. Instead, the objective of Card-Jitsu Water is to create a path to the gong (by clearing tiles and moving onto the cleared tiles) before they fall off the edge of the Waterfall. At the bottom of the screen, random cards in the player's deck scroll from left to right, meaning that you have a limited amount of time to play a card before cards scroll off the right edge of your screen. In order to clear a tile for your penguin to move to, you must clear the element that is covering the tile you want to move to by playing the element that defeats it (refer to basic rules of Card-Jitsu). You can throw a card onto a tile that is at maximum ONE square away from you, but you can throw in ANY direction (horizontally, vertically, diagonally). You cannot throw a card onto a tile that is occupied by a penguin. However, note that the SIZE of obstacle that you target with your card is important. A small-sized water can be typically be cleared by a snow card of power 5-or-lower. A medium-sized water can be cleared by a snow card of power 6-and-up, or by playing two cards of power 5-and-under on it. (Note that you are allowed to play two cards onto the same tile.) A large-sized water is beaten by a snow power card, or (using two cards on the same tile) by a snow card of 6-power and a card of power 5-or-lower. The same power requirement of fire cards to clear snow obstacles, and the same power requirement of water cards to clear fire obstacles applies. Players win or lose by hitting the gong or falling off the waterfall, respectively, after every other penguin has fallen off the waterfall. If the gong is hit, then that penguin that struck the gong places 1st - while the closer the other penguins were to the gong, will determine the placement (2nd, 3rd, 4th) of the other penguins. If the gong is hit and two penguins are on the same line, the penguin closer to the left bank of the river will receive the higher placement. If a player throws a card of an element onto a tile of the same element, the obstacle grows. This tactic may be used to block other penguins that are on adjacent tiles to you (by playing a card to create an obstacle that will be more difficult for the other penguin to clear). Be careful not to block yourself accidentally by throwing a card of an element onto a tile of the same element. Video Just like Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water has a trailer for itself. Here is what the mysterious voice said: "For those who have mastered the ancient art of Card-Jitsu, it's time for a new wave of challenges. Beyond the myth, high above the Dojo, a place of mist and mystery emerges from the clouds. From here, a new Ninja journey begins. Turn the tides on your opponents with patience, practice, power. Reach the Waterfall and discover a new battle. Are you ready to master the element of water?" What Sensei Says To An Error *''"This example text, I have put it on three lines. Not a good haiku. "'' What Sensei can say to the Player *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats. "'' *''"Oh! You have a beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train.... Wait. Is that tied on?"'' *''"You own the costume of Squidzoid. Squids and water go well together."'' *''"You own the Apron of the Goldsmith. Much like gold, water is precious."'' *''"You own a Blue Tux. It sparkles like blue water. But won't help you float."'' *''"I sense that you have the Pumpkin Head. I will ask: That orange thing floats?"'' *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass ninja. "'' *''"If you see something you find curious, click it and I will explain..."'' *''"Your Amulet shows your desire to master all the elements"'' *''"I sense you have the Disco Wig! This shows your great style and humour..."'' About Stamps *''"A stamp of Ninja Meeting.... You are a very skilled social ninja!"'' (Ninja Meeting stamp) *''"I sense we have met? Either I am wise... or I peeked at your Stamp book."'' (Sensei stamp) *''"You have the stamp of Three Hundred Sixty Five Days! You are old. Like me."'' (365 days! stamp) *''"You caught the Aqua Grabber Mullet! You are good with fish and water!"'' (Mullet Capture stamp) About Ninja Apparel *''"Like heated water, your Cloud Wave Bracers let you... Poof! And disappear."'' *''"Your Cloud Wave Bracers are powerful. Use them with suit and mask... Vanish!"'' About Fire Ninja Apparel *''"You have Flame Sandals? They show you walk with power. Good luck with water. "'' *''"You already have the Magma Coat. You must be quite dedicated. "'' *''"Your Lava Mask shows how very well you've embraced the ways of Fire. "'' *''"Fiery Helmet! You are a Master of Fire. Good luck with water."'' About Water Ninja Apparel *''"You have Wave Sandals. They tell me you have walked on this water journey."'' *''"Ah... the Wave Sandals you possess will help you walk to your victory."'' *''"I sense you have the Waterfall Coat. Do you think... it is water proof?"'' *''"A Waterfall Coat! it shows you know the power of water. Welcome."'' *''"You already own the Torrent Mask.... Like water, you have calm power."'' *''"You have great power. I welcome you back with the Torrent Mask you wear."'' *''"Helmet of Oceans! What you have impresses me. Welcome, once again."'' About Puffles *''"Does your Red Puffle enjoy adventure? If so, it'll like being here... "'' *''"An Orange Puffle, known for being quite unique... Just might eat your belt."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle must like water. Both have much artistic flow. "'' *''"Your Green Puffle flies! But its propeller won't help it tame the Waterfall. "'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face. "'' *''"Your Purple Puffle has mastered the ancient art... of giant bubbles. "'' *''"Ah, Black Puffles are masters of fire. Is yours... grumpy in water? "'' *''"Ah! A White Puffle. We should ask it not to freeze the Water Dojo! "'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret Masters of Water.... Water beats fire... "'' *''"Oh, The Brown Puffle! Very intelligent. Like the Water."'' Real life replication (Game) This is a real life game, the instructions are:. *It is hard to make it move, so instead, make a race of who can get to the top fastest *First, arrange the cards into a 5X10 to 40 formation, if it is a 3-4 players, make it 7X10 to 40. *Have a spare pile of cards to use. If it runs out, pause game, and use the spare cards not on the grid for spare cards *First one who races to the end of the grid wins, and this is much easier, because you don't fall off. *A great game to speed up your math skills, and who's the fastest. Trivia *If you play and your penguin color is black, turn on low quality graphics and your penguin will be dark black. *As a glitch, sometimes when you play on a 4-player mat all four penguins will be Old Blue. *After the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was thought this game would be open to Non-Members. However, this did not happen, *Non-members can still wear Card Jitsu-Water items after the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. This can also happen with the Fire Ninja Costume. *If you are a Ghost at the Halloween Party 2012, Sensei will mistake it for the Squidzoid Costume. *This marks the second Card-Jitsu game in the series to need only 4 players. *Non-Members will play both Card-Jitsu Fire and Water for the second time possibly permanently or during Celebration of Snow. Gallery Water sensei.png|Sensei wearing his water suit. Water Billybob.jpg|Billybob playing Card-Jitsu Water. Water Ninja Pose.png|A Water Ninja posing. Water Ninja Pose With Water.png|A Water Ninja posing with water. File:2nd_place_Card_Jitsu_Water.png|Getting 2nd place in Card Jitsu Water. File:Challenging_Sensei_“Pre-Mature”.png|When you try to beat Sensei without the Helmet of Oceans. C-J W.png|A Penguin playing Card-Jitsu Water. Falling off waterfall.png|A Penguin about to plunge off the edge of the Waterfall. fefsds.png|The Card-Jitsu Water Trailer screen at the Dojo Courtyard. Videos Card-Jitsu Water (Club Penguin)|Offcial video Club Penguin How To Beat Sensei in Card-Jitsu Water|How to defeat Sensei See Also *Martial Artworks *Card-Jitsu *Water Suit *Water Dojo *Water Ninja Items SWF *Card-Jitsu Water Instructions *Card-Jitsu Water Suit *Card-Jitsu Water Menu *Gameplay Interface *Water Dojo *Login Screen *Login Screen 2 Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Dojo Category:Water Category:Water Ninjas Category:Games after Disney Category:2010